150 ByaRuki drabbles
by MeltedsnowFlake
Summary: 150 Drabbles about Byakuya and Rukia, from friendship to family to romance. Drabbles may be related to each other.
1. Death and Revenge

A/N: Requests are welcome so if there's something you wanna see just drop me a review or PM me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach, it is the property of Kubo Tite. i just wish i owned it.

* * *

Death and Revenge

* * *

Rukia stared at her Nii-sama's prone body. He protected her, and she had always thought that he hated her. Silent tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall, while Unohana-taichou worked diligently to make sure he didn't die.

"Please, oh please don't die Nii-sama." The words left the petite girls mouth before she could stop them and one tear slid down her cheek.

"I won't die Rukia" a pale hand reached up shakily to wipe away the tear, and two onyx eyes watched her closely. Before she could stop herself Rukia grabbed the tear dampened hand and held it close to her heart.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you" Byakuya let his eyes close, a small smile gracing his face and went limp.

"Nii-sama? Nii-sama? NII-SAMA!" a choking sob made its way out of Kuchiki Rukia's throat as she clutched at her brothers hand. Unohana-taichou stood pulled Rukia away.

"Im sorry, Kuchiki-san. At least he died a happy man" Rukia sobbed again and clung to Unohana, who consoled her gently, before passing her off to Hanataro.

Rukia vowed that she would be the one to kill Ichimaru Gin, and nothing would stop her.


	2. UnWanted Attention

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach. :(

* * *

UnWanted Attention

* * *

Rukia frowned and felt the wall behind her. What started as a pleasant walk had turned dangerous in seconds. The unseated shinigami leered at her and took another step forward. The Kuchiki Princess had left her Zanpaktou at home, and the man dodged every kido attack the petite had girl sent his way.

"Hey baby, we're gonna have fun tonight" the man smelled of sake, and it was making Rukia dizzy.

"No, we are not because you are going to LEAVE ME AlONE!" Rukia shouted at the man and with a smirk he took another step toward, causing Rukia to press her back into the wall.

"Course we are sweet cheeks, why would I leave something sweet like you alone?" the man raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Hado #33. Sōkatsui" the blue blast was easily dodged and the man snarled pinning Rukia to the wall and making her whimper.

"I would not touch her if I was you." The calm collected voice of Byakuya split the night air and he appeared behind the man who turned and stupidly tried to fight. He was dispatched easily without the use of Senbonzakura.

"N-Nii-sama" tears began to stream down Rukia's face and she ran to her savior, wrapping her arms around the stoic man. Byakuya hugged back surprising Rukia.

"Come, let us go home" Rukia nodded against his chest and thanked Kami that she had a big brother to protect her like he did.


	3. Revenge for the Fallen

A/N: Warning OOC-ness ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and if I did all the drawings would be stick figures, and everyone would have names like Bob and Steve. even the girls.

* * *

Revenge for the Fallen

* * *

Rukia grinned violently as she stood above the fake Karakura, glaring at Ichimaru Gin. Sode no Shirayuki in her released form clenched tightly in her hands, and for once the bastard that killed her Nii-sama wasn't smiling.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this Rukia-chan?" he cocked his head looked at her like a curious puppy "Ya could get hurt." The words made Rukia's blood boil, and she clenched her Zanpaktou tighter.

"You kill my Nii-sama, and now you act concerned for me? What kind of bastard does that?" Rukia could hear Sode no Shirayuki telling her that this wasn't a good idea, but she ignored the sword spirit. She had prepared herself for this.

Ichimaru sighed and drew his Zanpaktou "Sorry Rukia-chan, I really didn't want to do this." Gin lunged and Rukia dodged, and attacked like her life depended on it. The cycle continued.

"Release your Zanpaktou" the demand was sudden and shocking, and when Ichimaru didn't comply Rukia attacked "I said RELEASE YOUR ZANPAKTOU"

Ichimaru shrugged "Shoot to kill Shinso" Rukia brought up the flat of her blade to block the attack, and to her shock Sode no Shirayuki began to crack allowing Shinso to pierce Rukia's chest mortally wounding her.

"Sorry Nii-sama… I failed you" Rukia fell from the sky and by the time she hit the ground the most beautiful Zanpaktou in the Soul Society had disintegrated and its wielder was dead.


	4. Anger and Babies Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Anger and Babies Pt. 1

* * *

Rukia smiled down at the small bundle in her arms, and shifted to gaze at the man beside her.

"Isn't she beautiful, Akon?" Rukia gazed back at the small child in her arms, holding her close.

"She looks just like her mother" Akon gently ran a hand through Rukia's hair, eyes firmly fixed on the little girl "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"But she has your eyes, dear. I was thinking of naming her Hisana, after my sister." Rukia shifted her eyes to Akon for approval, and when he nodded the affirmative a bright smile lit up Rukia's face. Until the door slammed open and Byakuya stalked in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" it was obvious that the clan head was about to lose his cool, and his glare was fixed upon Akon.

"Because you would be like this, Nii-sama." Rukia's eyes never left Hisana, who had begun to doze. Byakuya's hand began to stray towards Senbonzakura. "Just hold her before you make rash decisions." Rukia pushed the sleeping infant into Byakuya's chest and his arms instinctively closed around her.

Byakuya cradled the baby "What is her name?" it was obvious that in the few minutes that they had been in contact that Hisana had wrapped Byakuya around her little fingers.

"Hisana" Rukia smiled slightly. Byakuya glanced up at Rukia and back down at Hisana.

"She's beautiful." Yes Hisana had wrapped Byakuya around her little fingers, and it was obvious that Byakuya didn't care that she had.

* * *

A/N: Crack pairing, I know but I chose the least likely person for Rukia to have a baby with, and it kinda worked.


	5. Anger and Babies Pt 2

A/N: Yay an update!

I don't own Bleach

* * *

Anger and Babies pt.2

* * *

It was safe to say Kuchiki Byakuya was pissed as he stormed through the fourth division. His sometimes idiot fuku-taichou had just told him Rukia gave birth to a little girl. She had somehow hid the pregnancy from him. He might not have been so pissy if Rukia had told him she was having a baby. Slamming the door to her room open Byakuya fixed his glare on the idiot who impregnated his sister

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having a baby?" it took a suprising amount of self-control not to shout. As it was Byakuya just barely kept his Kuchiki mask up.

"Because you'd be like this, Nii-sama" Byakuya could feel his hand stray towards Senbonzakura, "Just hold her before you make any rash decisions." That was all the warning he got before a small child was thrust upon him instinct demanding he wrap his arms around her, and he could feel his defenses crumbling while he looked at her.

"What is her name?" a pair of dark eyes opened to look curiously at the noble.

"Hisana." Byakuya froze briefly looking at Rukia; the name definitely fit the small girl.

"She's beautiful" Byakuya looked back at the small girl, yes she was beautiful, just like her namesake.

Byakuya would let Akon live, for now.


	6. Pranks

A/N: No offence intended if you ship Renji and Byakuya.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the piece of paper that had found its way to his desk, and after reading it, could barely mask his shock. It seemed to have been written by one of the unseated shinigami in his squad and was quite vulgar.

"Morning Taichou" Abarai barely masked his yawn as he plopped into his seat, looking confusedly at his Taichou, and more specifically the repulsed expression on his face.

"Do you know anything about this Abarai?" Byakuya held out the paper for Renji to take and there was silence as the fuku-taichou read it. By the time Renji was finished his face was almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"EW, THAT'S GROSS! Uh no offence to you Taichou" Renji amended his statement and pushed the paper as far as he could away from himself "I wish mind bleach existed" Renji muttered.

"I agree" the duo sat in an awkward silence that would probably continue for a while.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Rukia sniggered quietly at their reactions, trying not to make too much noise, as she was sitting under the window. She was so glad that she talked Satou-kun into slipping it onto her Nii-sama's desk with his paperwork. Rukia swiftly made her exit planning what she would do to them next week.


End file.
